Arnold y Helga
by Anillus
Summary: Solo algunas historias sobre esta pareja a lo largo de su vida...
1. Remake de Industrias Futuro

_Crazy for you_

_**(Loca por ti)**_

…_**..**_

_Swaying room as the music starts_

_**Oscilante habitación mientras la música comienza**_

_Strangers making the most of the dark_

_**Extraños haciendo lo máximo en la oscuridad**_

_Two by two, their bodies become one._

_**Dos a dos, sus cuerpos se convierten en uno.**_

_I see you through the smokey air_

_**Te veo a través del humeante aire**_

_Can't you feel the weight of my stare?_

_**¿No puedes sentir el peso de mi mirada?**_

_You're so close but still a world away_

_**Estás tan cerca, pero aún a un mundo de distancia**_

_What I'm dying to say is that:_

_**Lo que muero por decir, es que:**_

…_**..**_

_I'm crazy for you..._

_**Estoy loca por ti…**_

_Touch me once and you'll know it's true_

_**Tócame una vez y sabrás que es verdad**_

_I never wanted anyone like this_

_**Nunca quise a nadie así**_

_It's all brand new; you'll feel it in my kiss_

_**Todo esto es nuevo; lo sentirás en mi beso**_

_I'm crazy for you, crazy for you!_

_**¡Estoy loca por ti, loca por ti!**_

…_**..**_

_Trying hard to control my heart_

_**Intentando duramente controlar mi corazón**_

_I walk over to where you are._

_**Camino hacia donde estás.**_

_Eye to eye we need no words at all_

_**Ojo a ojo, no necesitamos palabras en lo absoluto**_

_Slowly now we begin to move_

_**Lentamente ahora nos empezamos a mover**_

_Every breath I'm deeper into you_

_**A cada aliento estoy más profundo en ti**_

_Soon we two are standing still in time_

_**De pronto ambos estamos detenidos en el tiempo**_

_If you read my mind, you'll see…_

_**Si lees mi mente, verás…**_

…_**..**_

_I'm crazy for you..._

_**Estoy loca por ti…**_

_Touch me once and you'll know it's true_

_**Tócame una vez y sabrás que es verdad**_

_I never wanted anyone like this_

_**Nunca quise a nadie así**_

_It's all brand new; you'll feel it in my kiss_

_**Todo esto es nuevo; lo sentirás en mi beso**_

_You'll feel it in my kiss because_

_**Lo sentirás en mi beso porque**_

_I'm crazy for you_

_**Estoy loca por ti…**_

_Touch me once and you'll know it's true_

_**Tócame una vez y sabrás que es verdad**_

_I never wanted anyone like this_

_**Nunca quise a nadie así**_

_It's all brand new; you'll feel it in my kiss_

_**Todo esto es nuevo; lo sentirás en mi beso**_

_I'm crazy for you_

_**Estoy loca por ti…**_

_Crazy for you_

_**Loca por ti…**_

_Crazy for you_

_**Loca por ti…**_

_Crazy for you_

_**Loca por ti…**_

…_**..**_

_It's all brand new, I'm crazy for you_

_**Todo esto es nuevo; estoy loca por ti**_

_And you know it's true, I'm crazy, crazy for you_

_**Y sabes que es verdad; estoy loca por ti, loca por ti**_

_It's all brand new, I'm crazy for you_

_**Todo esto es nuevo; estoy loca por ti**_

_And you know it's true, yeah, I'm crazy for you!_

_**¡Y sabes que es verdad, si, estoy loca por ti!**_

_Crazy for you baby_

_**Loca por ti nene…**_

_I´m crazy for you_

_**Loca por ti…**_

…_**..**_

-Con respecto a la fecha de publicación, creemos que lo más conveniente es aprovechar navidad, de lo contrario las ventas no serían las mismas…- Afirmó un hombre de cabello renegrido, ojos cafés y tez muy blanca… Estaba vestido de traje, camisa y corbata; A su lado, una mujer de cabello castaño rizado, de traje negro muy femenino… Frente a ambos, una mujer rubia de traje rojo quien hablaba por lo bajo, junto su representante…

-No es cuestión de dinero!... Hay una fecha pautada y hay que respetarla!...- Mencionó la castaña, observando las fechas en el calendario… La mujer rubia, hizo un gesto al muchacho que le llevaba el café, de que lo quería cortado con un poco más de leche…

-Pero la conferencia en París será en Diciembre… Es mejor aprovechar esa presentación…- Expresó el hombre, dando muestras claras de los intereses de la editorial en donde Helga y Phoebe, estaban reunidas escuchando ofertas:

-Te sientes, bien?...- Indagó la mujer de rasgos orientales, notando lo pálida y mareada que lucía la rubia de ojos azulados, cabellos recogido alto y un collar de perlas en el cuello…

-Claro Phoeps… Creo que me cayó mal la comida, es todo…- Explicó apantallándose un poco con una servilleta, y tapándose la boca cuando sintió un retorcijón en el estómago…

-No, no, y no…! Pensarán que este libro y el anterior son sistemáticamente la copia, el uno del otro!...- Objetó la mujer de un pelo castaño largo y hermoso… La mujer de rasgos orientales, se negó rotundamente bajo los pedidos de su amiga:

-Helga tiene compromisos!… Un marido y familia aquí en Hillwood… No estamos dispuestas a aceptar que cambien las fechas, sin considerar absolutamente nada!...- Objetó decidida, mientras el hombre frente a ellas dibujaba una mueca de disconformidad, y la mujer de cabello castaño asentía dándole la razón… Helga continuaba apantallándose con ahínco… La próxima vez sería mejor comer más liviano… El pato con papas, de Miriam parecía no haberle caído del todo bien…

-Señora Shortman… Se encuentra bien?...- Indagó el hombre de cabello oscuro, y Phoebe se bajó un poco las gafas para mirara a Helga detenidamente… Estaba controlando las cifras, cuando su amiga se tambaleó un poco:

-Claro… En qué estábamos?...- Indagó Helga intentando ponerse recta y mostrarse natural… Pero se sentía fatal!

-La fecha de publicación: la firma de autógrafos y la promoción es mejor hacerla en temporada…- Intentó razonar aquel hombre, queriendo persuadirla de hacer ese viaje en navidad… La rubia solo sintió una presión en el estómago y un pésimo sabor de boca…

-Discúlpenme…- Dijo antes de salir corriendo, llevándose por delante a todo el que cruzaba… Phoebe se disculpó también, y se dirigió al baño donde ella maldecía y se retorcía…

**Más tarde en casa…**

-Es la cuarta vez que te sucede lo mismo esta semana…- Comentó Phoebe, mientras ambas cerraban la puerta de la casa de la rubia… Una casa mediana y modesta, con fotografías de ella y de su esposo por todos lados: el día de su boda, su graduación, una foto en cierta selva cuando eran unos niños…

-Y crees que yo misma no lo sé Phoebe?... Soy yo quien está agonizando… **Odio mi vida!...-** Exclamó la rubia aflojándose un poco el cuello de la camisa… Con ojeras, pálida y despeinada, parecía que no estaba del todo bien… Phoebe se dirigió a la cocina: tomó una caja de té de la alacena y llegó junto a Helga quien descansaba en el sillón, con un almohadón sobre la cabeza…

-Toma…- Su amiga le estrechó la taza… Helga frunció el entrecejo… Esos preparados de Phoebe, que solía tomar cuando iba a visitarla o por negocios eran horribles!

-Qué es…?- Dijo con una cara de repelencia al aroma… La mujer oriental, respondió:

-Un té medicinal… Te hará bien…

-Puaj!... Lo huelo a diez kilómetros a la redonda… No lo tolero!...- Se negó, mientras Phoebe suspiraba y la veía darse vuelta en el sillón… La pelinegra estaba por ir a la cocina por un poco de azúcar cuando escuchó:

-**Por cierto… Podrías fijarte si quedó algo de esa tarta de fresas… Muero por comer fresas!...**- Helga se puso de pie… Últimamente era todo lo que el estómago le recibía… Esa tarta de fresas que había quedado hacía tres días en la heladera…

-Qué?... Fresas?... Helga, con razón estás enferma! Eres alérgica a las fresas! Dime… Estás haciendo todo esto por que no quieres dejar a Arnold, cierto?...- La mujer de voz dulce, preguntó de manera racional y se sentó a su lado… Helga rodó los ojos mirándola pesadamente…

-Qué tontería!... Te recuerdo que soy una mujer de treinta años, madura y centrada… Estoy muy segura de nuestra relación y por nada del mundo… - Iba a seguir, cuando los pequeños ojos de la mujer oriental la hicieron detenerse… Era inútil fingir con Phoebe! Ella simplemente la conocía demasiado…

-Sí, es verdad!... No quiero tener que irme otra vez!...- Admitió cruzándose de brazos y bajando un poco la cabeza… Los tacos la estaban matando, y aprovechó para quitárselos…

-El dijo que iría contigo!...- Mencionó la mujer, viéndola tomar el control del televisor…

-No puedo pedirle eso, de nuevo… Un tiempo está bien, pero tiene que trabajar… Luchó mucho por ser el director del hospital! Lo necesitan!...- Contradijo viendo una publicidad de comida rápida… Papas fritas!... No podía ni pensar en comida!... Las arcadas otra vez!

-A dónde vas?...- Indagó Phoebe viéndola salir corriendo y patear una silla en el intento…

-Al baño!...

**Unos quince minutos después…**

Helga terminaba de lavarse la cara y sentarse en la mesada de la cocina con la cabeza recostada sobre los brazos… Qué día!...

Phoebe solo la vio resoplar un poco y murmurar algo sobre la publicación de su libro… Hizo una pregunta que salía del contexto: era una científica, y por lo tanto, no le tomaba mucho encajar piezas:-Y… Solo para variar… Desde hace cuánto te has sentido así?...

Helga se extrañó un poco por la pregunta y enarcó una ceja fijando su mirada en ella-A qué te refieres?...

-Hace una semana que estás con náuseas… Cancelas las reuniones en la noche porque estás con sueño…- Comenzó con la cuenta, y la rubia se puso de pie, abriendo la heladera… Phoebe la miró tomar un pote de helado y colocar una cuchara en él…

-Y eso qué?...- Indagó con la boca un poco llena… La pelinegra comentó:

-Cuándo fue la última vez que tuviste tu período?...- Helga se ahogó un poco ante la insinuación… La miró sorprendida y abriendo los ojos ampliamente… Después de unos minutos, y por la cara de expectativa de Phoebe y su tono sublime, estalló en carcajadas…

-Jajaja! Por Dios!… No puede ser lo que estás pensando! Yo lo sabría!... Es imposible… Bueno, no técnicamente imposible ya que tenemos una vida sexual muy activa, pero…- La pelinegra emitió una leva risita que ocultó, y Helga se aclaró la garganta…- Olvida lo que dije, si Phoebe?

-Olvidando….- Mencionó rápidamente… Helga se puso de pie, mirando un imán con un calendario en él… Era imposible!... O improbable, mejor dicho!

-Además… Tengo que contar con mis días grises en esta semana, soy muy puntual en esas cosas… Diez de cada mes…- Dijo notando las marcas en rojo que había hecho… Phoebe se paró de la silla y se apoyó sobre la mesada de la cocina…

-Ahh… No estamos en veinte de Julio, Helga?…- Indagó mirándola de reojo y haciendo memoria sobre la fecha… La rubia bajó el pote de helado y miró otra vez el almanaque…

-Espera un minuto… Déjame que me fije!... Oh, oh…- Después de caer en cuenta de ese pequeño detalle, clavó su mirada perdida en Phoebe, quien se encogió de hombros y le sonrió un poco…

**En la farmacia…**

Si, Helga era una exagerada para todo… Y lo mismo pensó Phoebe. Pero lo cierto era, que siendo su mejor amiga, en el fondo la comprendía… Siempre había sido igual, y no se sorprendió cuando la rubia se colocó un pañuelo en la cabeza y unas gafas oscuras para poder ir a la farmacia…

-Cómo se piden esas cosas?... Qué tal si alguien me ve?... -Murmuró la rubia, deteniéndola del brazo… Phoebe ladeó la cabeza, intentando transmitirle tranquilidad…

-Tranquilízate Helga!... Vamos juntas…- Afirmó con una sonrisa y ambas ingresaron a la farmacia… Había de todo! Muchas marcas, muchas cajas que en su interior garantizaban exactitud y rapidez…

-Cuál de todos es?...- Susurró por lo bajo y Phoebe tomó una caja de la góndola…

-Este estará bien para ti…- Mencionó notando el dibujo de la mujer que se comía las uñas en el frente… Helga se tensó al escuchar cierta voz, desde la caja…

-Ah… Yo y mi maldita suerte! Soy un caso perdido… Qué hace ese perdedor aquí?...- Cuestionó tomando el brazo de su amiga y apretando los puños… Phoebe miró de reojo…

-Sid atiende el hospital, cuando Cindy está en la facultad…- Explicó aclarando lo que todos sabían… Sid se había casado antes de que nadie, y había tenido una hermosa familia… Junto a su mujer, había comprado una farmacia y se turnaban para atenderla…

-Hola Helga… Hola Phoebe… Cómo están?...- Las saludó el hombre reconociéndolas a lo lejos… Helga caminó dura y Phoebe sonrió dejando las cosas que llevaban…

-Mmmm… Bien Sid… Qué hay de Cindy?... Estudiando?...- Saludó la mujer de cabello oscuro, con un tono amable y conciliador… El hombre asintió, mientras Helga observaba a lo lejos: a una nena de cabello negro y corto… Se preguntó para sus adentros, cómo sería ella de madre?... Se sintió insegura…

-Si, el posgrado de la carrera… Serán sensacionales las vacaciones este verano! Iremos a las islas galápagos! Dicen que los primeros vampiros salieron de allí…- Contó el hombre y Helga se despertó de su ensoñación… Sonrió con ironía…

-Querrás decir Transilvania, no?...

-De ambos lugares… De cualquier manera, hablaré con Stinky… Es todo?...- Preguntó el hombre pasando el último paquete…

-Si… Mmmm… Es todo…

-Bien, veinte dólares, sesenta y ocho centavos… Nos vemos! Mis saludos a los chicos!... Dile a Gerald que lleve el equipo el viernes… -Cobró Sid, cuando notó que la última caja que había pasado, se trataba de un test de embarazo, casi automáticamente las miró: Helga lo tomó de la camisa y pronunció entre dientes:

-Si dices una palabra de lo que viste…

-No diré nada Helga… Por favor, no me golpees!...- Phoebe le hizo un gesto de que la rubia estaba exagerando todo… Helga se serenó, soltó al hombre y sonrió. Se disculpó por su repentina actitud, y Sid sonrió amistosamente, con un poco de temor… Y él que iba a hablarle de los descuentos por esas cosas!...

**En casa…**

-De acuerdo… Cómo funciona esto?...- Preguntó Helga abriendo el paquete que Phoebe le pasaba… La pelinegra sonrió de lado…

-Dos rayitas es si, una rayita es no…

-Ok…

La rubia se detuvo en la puerta del baño… Phoebe se acercó a ella…

-Y si… Dice que si?... Phoebe… Lo imaginas?... Todavía no puedo creer que esté en esta situación!...

La pelinegra la vio dibujar un gesto de inseguridad…

-No deseaban hijos todavía…?

-Bueno… Lo hablamos, pero… Parecía tan lejano aún!... Un bebé?...Yo?...

Phoebe sonrió ampliamente… Era la mejor noticia de la vida, y tenía que ser disfrutada como tal:

-Tranquila… Sea cual sea la respuesta, todo va a salir bien… Vas a ser una estupenda mamá algún día, no importa el resultado de esta prueba…

Helga pareció tranquilizarse… Los miedos desaparecían cuando el amor estaba cerca… Sonrió abrazando a la pelinegra, quien rio bajito por su emoción…

-Gracias Phoebe… Siempre has sido mi mejor amiga… Bueno, me voy a apurar!... Me estoy poniendo tontamente sentimental!...- Corrió al baño y cerró la puerta detrás de ella… Cinco minutos después, salió con el resultado en mano…

-Y…?..- Indagó Phoebe muerta de curiosidad… La rubia extendió los brazos…

-**Tengo que ver a Arnold!...-** Exclamó emocionada, corriendo a abrazarla… Phoebe solo río junto con ella, felicitándola…

**En el hospital de Hillwood, esa misma noche…**

_-Doctor Shortman, lo necesitan en radiografía… Doctor Shortman, lo necesitan en radiografía…_- La llamada general para el hombre rubio resonaba por todos los pasillos… Apuró su caminata…Tomó su celular, e inició una llamada… Al parecer, demoraría un tiempo más!... Se mordió los labios, sonriendo nerviosamente…

-Hola…- Una voz frágil y casi distante lo atendió… Sonrió frotándose el cuello ligeramente…

-Hola mi amor… Escucha, si ya estás allí ordena la cena, si?... Estoy un poco retrasado…- Se explicó escuchando como la mujer se aclaraba la garganta…

-Allí?... Claro! Ya estoy aquí!... Bien… Mmmm… Nos vemos…- Se asombró un poco por esa reacción… Helga era tolerante, pero esto era extraño… Sonrió divertido…

-Te compensaré si…?... Lo prometo!... Pero, por favor, di algo!... Me asustas!...- Bromeó escuchando como la mujer del otro lado se estuchaba firme y decidida…

-De acuerdo… Pero, apúrate!... Te necesitan en radiografía, y esas placas no se autorizan por si solas…- Comentó jugando con el cable del teléfono… Arnold se congeló unos segundos… El había dicho la pena, pero no el crimen… Cómo sabía ella a dónde tenía que ir…?...

-Ahhh… Bien, supongo… Termino aquí, y voy para allá… Te amo.- Colgó el teléfono dispuesto a ingresar a la sala, cuando una imagen desde el balcón del edificio, le llamó la atención… Parecía ser una figura a lo lejos, que se alejaba… Iba a pasarlo por alto, ignorando la situación, cuando recordó: _"Te necesitan en radiografía, y esas placas no se autorizan por si solas"_… Caminó unos pasos, y abrió la puerta del balcón… Observó a una persona de sobretodo gris, mirando la ciudad de noche…

-Helga?...- La llamó y la mujer se dio vuelta en el acto… Por su reacción, la había sorprendido… Sonrió de lado, notando lo nerviosa que se ponía ella repentinamente…-Qué haces aquí?...- Indagó viéndola bajarse el gorro del impermeable… La rubia sonrió alejándose unos pasos… Diablos!... Estaba tan excitada que no sabía cómo empezar!...

-A-Arnold?... Es decir… Qué parece que hago?... Estoy hablando por teléfono!...- Explicó bromeando e intentando parecer natural… El rubio asintió…

-Si, eso lo noté… Pero, me refería a qué haces aquí en el hospital?... Quedamos en que me esperarías en el restaurant…- Dijo viéndola caminar unos pasos lejos y voltear a verlo… La rubia se frotó el brazo y sonrió de lado…

-Ah… B-Bueno… Como íbamos a salir a cenar juntos, creí que podía venir a buscarte… Qué, acaso te molesta?...- Indagó con una sonrisa y el rubio solo ladeó la cabeza…

-No… Para nada, más bien me sorprende. Sucede algo? Luces tan… Inquieta.- Ella dio dos pasos hacia al frente jugando con sus manos, y Arnold la observó detenidamente… A qué se debería todo ese aire misterioso?

-Soy una persona muy inquieta por si no lo notaste, cabeza de balón!...- Fue su respuesta, cuando volteó de nuevo de espaldas a él… Cómo se decía esas cosas?... Ella conocía una sola manera…Sentía que el corazón se le iba a salir del pecho de lo rápido que latía… Arnold por su parte río divertido y se apoyó contra el barandal del balcón…

-Oh vamos!... Te conozco!... Cuando salimos no vienes a mi lugar de trabajo a buscarme… Hay algo que quieras decirme?...Todo esta bien?...- Helga iba y venía sin parar… La rubia volteó a verlo… Tendría que haber elegido otro momento, por qué siempre que confesaba algo se daba en una situación de ese estilo?... Estaba tan contenta, que no razonaba los impulsos con seguridad…

-Fue una de mis ideas románticas, ya sabes… Qué mejor para mantener en pie una relación de pareja, que una salida amorosa?...- Propuso acercándose, mientras Arnold la veía caminar y extenderle la mano… Luego volver y voltear…

-Helga…- Mencionó notando que ella parecía sonreír repentinamente como si la cara se le iluminara…

-Además, te recuerdo que pendes de la cuerda floja, amigo!… Sabes que estás colgando de un hilo!…- Jugó irónica y el rubio se acercó otra vez…

-Helga?...

-Mmmm?...

-Tiene que haber una verdadera razón para que estés comportándote así!… De lo contrario, no estarías aquí afuera, a punto de hacer un hoyo en el balcón!... Debe ser algo muy bueno… Me gusta verte así…- Dijo acercándose cariñosamente… Ella se alejó dos pasos cerrando los puños y ahogando un gritito…

-B-Bueno, si… Mmmm… **Es decir, rayos Arnold! Qué se supone que tenía que hacer cuando me enteré de una noticia así…?...-** Exclamó eufórica, y el rubio la miró de reojo enarcando una ceja…

-Noticia? Cuál noticia?...

La rubia caminó unos pasos… Cómo decirlo?... Bien:

-Digamos que podría llegar a tener un leve retraso… Quizás un gran retraso…- Se explicó con un suave tono de voz, que Arnold escuchó aunque ella prácticamente susurrara…

-Un retraso?...-Indagó algo sorprendido… Fue entonces cuando no lo aguanto más!

-**Ya me escuchaste!...Estoy embarazada!... No sabía como decírtelo!... No lo esperaba y he estado como loca todo el día, intentando hacerme la idea!... Un bebé, Arnold!... Un bebé nuestro: tuyo y mío… Lo imaginas?... Voy a ser mamá!… Nunca pensé que algo como esto podría pasarme a mi!... Estoy tan, pero tan feliz!... Por eso vine a buscarte, porque necesitaba decírtelo… Y luego abrazarte y besarte! Hay, ven aquí mi gran amor!...-** Caminó a pasos pausados cerca del rubio, gritando, sonriendo, levantando los brazos, señalándolo y señalándose… En un último impulso, lo tomó del cuello con presión y… lo besó. Arnold se congeló unos instantes… Estaba pasmado y no caía en la idea… Había escuchado bien?

-Un minuto… Dijiste, un bebé…?...- Le preguntó apartándola un poco y tomándola de los hombros para que se serenara… Helga sonrió e hizo lo mismo que él, pero sacudiéndolo…

-**Qué, acaso estás sordo?...-** Exclamó hiperactiva mientras él le sonreía… Estaban a punto de besarse, cuando un teléfono se escuchó… El teléfono de Arnold… Helga se fastidió, lo tomó de su bata, lo descolgó y dijo:

-**Ahora, no!...**

Si, era Gerald llamando al rubio para arreglar la salida del viernes…

-Hola…?... Cómo que ahora, no?...- La voz del otro lado, provocó que ambos rieran con ganas…

Helga sonrió mirándolo con emoción:

-**Abrázame!…**

Le pidió notando como él se recostaba contra el barandal del balcón y se tomaba la cabeza… La rubia hizo un gesto y se cruzó de brazos… Arnold sonrió acercándose de nuevo…

-Necesitaba un segundo para asimilarlo… Te amo.- Mencionó notando como ella sonreía ampliamente otra vez… Se acercaron y se dieron un afectuoso y cálido beso… El bíper en la bata de Arnold comenzó a vibrar… Lo llamaban…

-Supongo que ahora tienes que pensar por los tres, mi amor…Tienes que volver…- Dijo la rubia riendo con un tono soñador y de burla… Arnold sonrió abrazándose a ella…

-Sí… Lo sé!... -Admitió con fastidio por tener que cortar ese momento…-Salgo en veinte minutos, espérame abajo en la cafetería…- Pidió acelerado y sonriéndole mientras se alejaba… Helga rodó los ojos…

-De acuerdo… Ah, y melenudo…- Lo llamó y Arnold volteó a verla…- Estás vez no vas a poder hacerte el tonto con respecto a esto, lo sabías?...- Indagó con sarcasmo y con una sonrisa… El rubio sonrió en respuesta, lleno de alegría…

-Y esta vez, no vas a poder retractarte… Porque no voy a dejarte ir…

**Continuará…**

_Hola… Solo una breve historia sobre esta pareja que me encanta!... Estuve imaginándome cómo Helga daría una noticia así y me pareció que esto sería lo más acertado! Una remake de la confesión en Industrias Futuro! Jajajajajaja! Nos vemos gente! Suerte… La canción es de Madonna… Y un saludo para mi mejor amiga, se lo dedico a ella, ojalá seamos toda la vida como Helga y Phoebe! Bye!_


	2. Como nosotros

**Como nosotros**

-Siento que voy a enloquecer!...- Exclamaba una mujer de cabello rubio recogido, ojos azulados, vestida de traje: con una falda y un chaquetilla…Colgó el teléfono y se sentó en el sofá tomándose la frente… Unos segundos en silencio, cuando un sonido en su puerta la alertó:

-Helga… Qué sucedió?...- Indagó un hombre de cabello rubio, peinado hacia atrás, también de traje… Tenía una notable cara de preocupación… Por sus rasgos maduros, sus ojos verdes claros y avellanados y su perfume, la mujer lo observó y corrió hacia sus brazos…

-Querido!... Que bueno que estés aquí!...- Exclamó abrazándolo con fuerza… El hombre tomó su rostro entre sus manos, y la miró a los ojos…

-Dónde está ella?...- Indagó el hombre, observando la cara de desesperación, al borde de un ataque, que tenía la mujer…

-Le había prohibido ir a ese recital después de la escuela!... Simplemente, no me siento segura cuando se va sola con sus compañeras… No es un lugar tranquilo, Arnold!... Estoy como loca, la he llamado cientos de veces… No responde el celular, ni mis mensajes!... Ya es tarde… Alerté a la policía, y llamé a todos sus compañeros… Simplemente, se esfumó en el aire!...- Explicó la rubia, tomándose la frente y respirando profundamente… Arnold la tomó de los hombros e hizo que lo mirara…

-Tratemos de pensar… Con quién pudo haberse ido?...- La mujer, intentó serenarse y usar la lógica… Caminó hacia el gran sofá de la sala y tomó la guía telefónica…

-No lo sé… Pero hay algo que voy a hacer… Le enviaré una foto de Stella a mi madre, y le pediré que la transmita en su programa, esta misma noche!...- Dijo subiendo a la alcoba y bajando el álbum de fotos…

-Y Phil?... No volvió con ella?...- Indagó Arnold intentando pensar en algún lugar donde pudiera ubicar a su hija de catorce años… Su hermano mayor, era la respuesta más coherente…

-Lo envié a casa de Natalie… Quizás ella sepa dónde esté…- Explicó Helga, hablando de la casa de la mejor amiga de su hija… Arnold tomó aire… Con quién más, entonces?...

-Esto es mi culpa!... Tendría que haber pasado por ellos como siempre… No tendría que haber asistido a esa estúpida conferencia!...- Recriminó Helga, tomando el teléfono y volviendo a llamar a la residencia Pataki... Lo primero que había hecho, cuando se desesperó, fue llamar a casa de sus padres… Quizás Stella estuviera con Miriam o Bob… Cuando el abuelo Pataki, se enteró que no encontraban a su nieta, se colocó su equipo de búsqueda y junto a los vecinos, alertó a todo el mundo para dar con el paradero de Stella…

-Helga… No es tu culpa, y no solucionaremos nada así…- Le explicó Arnold acercándose a ella, y notando que sus manos temblaban…

-Pero lo es!... Imagínate lo que puede haber pasado… Quién sabe si está fuera de la ciudad en este preciso momento!...- Cuestionó la rubia caminando de un lado para el otro, después de colgar el teléfono y enviar la foto por fax… El hombre se acercó a ella, y la tomó de los hombros…

-Tranquila… Si?... La encontraremos…- Le aseguró abrazándola, y recostando su cabeza sobre la de ella… Luego se soltaron, y Arnold tomó su abrigo y las llaves de su auto, dispuesto a buscar a su hija en todos los lugares donde sabía que le gustaba estar…

-Phil!... Cielo… Supiste algo?...- Indagó Helga, abriendo la puerta, mientras Arnold volteaba a ver a su hijo, con cara de intriga, una intriga que angustiaba… El muchacho de ojos azules, cabello rubio y cabeza un poco ovalada, ladeó en negación.

-No. Ya la busqué en la plaza y en el centro comercial… Le pregunté a Martín, pero tampoco está con Candy…- Explicó refiriéndose a los hijos de Gerald y Phoebe…- Voy contigo…- Dijo al ver a su padre dirigirse a su auto… Arnold volteó a ver a Helga…

-Estaré bien, es mejor si te acompaña…. - Asintió la rubia, con la premonición de que su marido le pediría a Phil, que se quedara con ella para contenerla… El joven salió detrás de su padre…

Era tan extraña una conducta de Stella de ese tipo… Siempre había sido una muchacha dulce y obediente… Amable y amistosa con todos… De carácter era muy parecida a su padre, y en cuanto sus gustos, también… Helga simplemente, no podía controlar los bombazos que producía su corazón…

El sonido el timbre de su casa, la alertó en el acto… Frunció un poco el entrecejo por la sorpresa y asintió:

-Hola señora Shortman… Mmmm… Supe que están preocupados por Stella…- Explicó el chico de catorce años, cabello negro, y ojos grises… Helga le hizo un gesto con la mano, de que podía entrar…

-Hola Henry… Gracias a Dios!... Dónde está ella?...- Indagó la mujer, y el muchacho bajó un poco la cabeza, pensando si decirlo o no… Después de unos instantes, dijo:

-Fue al concierto en el estadio de Sacramento, del otro lado de la ciudad…- Explicó el joven bajando un poco la cabeza… Helga por su parte, observó al muchacho de arriba abajo:

Henry era el compañero de clases de su hija… Lo conocía desde que era un niño pequeño y ella llevaba a Stella al kínder… Por lo que sabía, si bien no eran muy amigos y Stella no lo tenía en su lista de gente preferida, por así decirlo… El chico había estado muchas veces en su casa, y le guardaba un gran cariño…

-Fue sola a ese concierto…?...- La cara de Helga no era la mejor… No quería que su hija se subiera al auto de un amigo, de una de sus compañeras y se dirigieran a un estadio que estaba a tres horas de Hillwood… Sin embargo, por la cara del muchacho, no parecía ser esa la respuesta…

-Por favor, no le diga que fui yo….- Solicitó el joven, sabiendo que Stella no lo perdonaría después de eso…- Se fue con Gary y sus amigos…- Mencionó el joven y Helga ensanchó sus enormes ojos claros… Gary era un chico de dieciséis años, y como sabía muy bien, por la relación estrecha y de confianza con su hija, Stella estaba enamorada de ese muchacho… Aún así, Helga sentía que iba a quedarse sin uñas de los nervios!... Y del enfado, además!…

-Muchas Gracias Henry…. Me devolviste el alma al cuerpo…- Helga le dio un leve beso afectuoso al joven, que sonrió un poco, y ambos salieron por la puerta… Iba a ir en busca de Stella, porque si alertaba a Arnold y él iba en su búsqueda, y llegaba a encontrarla allí, solo ella conocía lo mucho que podía llegar a enfadarse su esposo, y cómo se ponía cuando estaba enojado… Era un padre dulce y dedicado… Pero muy severo si tenía que serlo.

Tomó el celular, y le avisó al rubio que se quedara tranquilo, que ya sabía dónde se encontraba Stella… Arnold insistió en ser él quien fuera por ella, pero Helga le dijo que ya estaba en camino…

**En la noche, todos en casa…**

-Entra…- Ordenó Helga abriendo la puerta de la casa, y haciéndole un gesto a la adolescente rubia, de cabello largo y ondeado, ojos verdes claros y rasgos muy parecidos a los de su tía Olga; para que ingresara a la casa…

Sentado en el sillón, Arnold saltó prácticamente, y abrazó a su hija con fuerza…

-Stella… Qué bueno es tenerte aquí y saber que estás bien!...- Exclamó con fuerza, mientras la muchacha se quedaba de pie, y después de unos segundos se apartaba un poco… La rubia soltó el brazo de su padre, prácticamente empujándolo y corrió por las escaleras, hasta encerrarse en su alcoba…

-Estás en aprietos, apestosa!...- Le dijo su hermano apoyado contra las escaleras, al verla subir… Stella solo lo miró de reojo…

-A dónde crees que vas jovencita?... Regresa aquí, inmediatamente!...- La llamó Helga, y después de unos instantes de explicarle a Arnold lo que había sucedido (omitiendo el pequeño detalle, que se había ido con un chico mayor y no con sus amigas); ambos caminaron al cuarto de su hija, y golpearon entrando mutuamente…

-Debe sentirse raro ser la primera vez que retan a su hijita menor, por algo así…- Mencionó Phil, viendo a sus padres ingresar a la habitación… Arnold lo observó pesadamente…

-Phil…- Murmuró el hombre dándole a entender que no era un buen momento para bromas… El chico sonrió de lado…

-Qué?...- Preguntó encogiéndose de hombros, con un tono inocente…

-Stella… Tenemos que hablar…- Mencionó Arnold observando a su hija recostada en su cama y con la almohada sobre su cabeza… La muchacha se la quitó y desvió la mirada…

-No hay nada que decir… Mamá ya lo dijo, tres meses de castigo…- Contestó cortante, observando a sus padres sentarse junto a ella…

-Esto no es por el castigo… Simplemente, no estuvo bien lo que hiciste hoy!... Te das cuenta la angustia y desesperación que sentimos cuando no sabíamos dónde estabas?...- Mencionó el hombre iniciando el diálogo con ella, y recordando las veces que le hablaba de esa manera a Helga, cuando eran niños…

La rubia los observó con un poco de culpa…- Lo sé…- Contestó abrazando a su almohada, y observando la mirada profunda de su madre puesta sobre ella… Helga se sentó a su lado e hizo que la mirara a los ojos…

-Jamás vuelvas a hacernos algo como esto de nuevo, de acuerdo?... Si te pasara algo, yo no sé que haría!...- Mencionó la rubia de ojos azules, abrazándose a su pequeña… No tan pequeña, pero para ella, lo era…

-Lo siento… De verdad…- Contestó Stella correspondiendo el abrazo, mientras su padre le acariciaba los cabellos…

-Qué ternura!... El cuadro familiar perfecto!...- Bromeó Phil apoyado en la puerta… Arnold y Helga se miraron y sonrieron…

-Ven aquí…- Lo llamó su madre, mientras él se sentaba a su lado y ella lo abrazaba por la espalda…

-Y cómo estuvo el concierto?... Al menos lograron sacar el diablo en ti?...- Bromeó Phil dirigiéndose a su hermana, quien solo sacó la lengua…

Después de estar un rato en familia, juntos Arnold y Phil se marcharon a mirar un programa de ecología que solían compartir ambos a esa hora… El rubio sonrió desde la puerta…

-Qué les parece unas pizzas?...- Preguntó observando a su mujer y a su hija… Helga asintió, con una sonrisa…

Arnold abrió la puerta, cuando vio a un acelerado Bob ingresar a la casa, con uniforme de camuflaje, casco y su celular en mano…

-Hola señor Pataki…- Lo saludó el rubio, sonriéndole a ese hombre de pelo canoso por los años…

-Hola Alfred…- Saludó escuchando la voz de su nieto en el sofá, en respuesta…

-Ah… Hola abuelo!... Miramos el partido?...- Indagó Phil respondiendo a su segundo nombre… Arnold sonrió de lado, dejando a su suegro pasar a ver a su nieta…

Después de que se marchara Bob, y que Miles y Stella hubieran llamado y se tranquilizaran por la buena noticia de poder hablar con su nieta… Helga y Stella tuvieron una conversación de madre a hija…

-Entonces… Finalmente me vas a decir por qué estás así?...- Indagó la rubia de ojos azulados, abrazando a su hija y acurrucándola junto a ella… Stella se encogió de hombros…

-Estoy enfadada conmigo misma!... Es decir, no hice lo correcto, todo por ir a un tonto recital que ni siquiera me gusta… Y apara qué?... Por ese zopenco!...- Helga emitió una carcajada… Era increíble lo mucho que Stella se parecía a ella y a Arnold, a la vez… Le dio un beso en la frente a su hija…

-Esa no eres tú…- Mencionó la mujer, intentando hacerla ver las cosas…-Siempre que le gustes a alguien, que sea por como tú eres…- Le explicó notando la mirada triste y cabizbaja que dibujaba ella…

-Lo seguí a ese estadio… Y estuvo todo el tiempo, con Jessica McDougal!...- Se quejó la muchacha, y Helga rodó los ojos… Si, ese apellido era malo por herencia, en su familia!...

-Por cierto… Cómo supiste dónde estaba…?...- Preguntó conociendo la respuesta… Helga desvió la mirada frotándose el brazo con algo de nervios…

-Una madre lo sabe todo… Fue el instinto!...- Stella rodó los ojos…

-Fue Harry, cierto?...- Indagó apretando los dientes por el enojo…- Hay!... Es imposible!...- Protestó la muchacha, y Helga sonrió ladeando la cabeza…

-Tendrías que habernos llamado!... Me sorprende, hija!... Si no hubiese sido por ese chico, yo estaría en terapia intensiva…- Aseguró su madre y Stella asintió…

-Aún así…. No lo soporto!... Siempre está metiéndose en mis asuntos, siguiéndome, escabulléndose… es tan molesto!... Todo el día con sus bromas, sus burlas, esas asquerosas bolas de papel que escupe… Puaj!...- Explicó la muchacha, y Helga sonrió de lado…

-Sin embargo, te quiere… Se preocupó por ti, y les avisó a tus padres… Los hizo para cuidarte, no lo ves?...- Stella se sorprendió un poco, pero ladeó la cabeza con desgano… Helga sonrió de lado…

-Todo lo contrario!... Me odia! Todas las veces me lo dice!...- Explicó la muchacha y Helga tomó su mentón afectuosamente y levantó su rostro…

-Hay linda!... A veces las apariencias engañan…- Dijo su madre, y Stella enarcó una ceja, pensándolo por unos instantes… Sonrió con ironía…

-Alguna vez… Te ha pasado mamá?... Algún chico te ha molestado hasta el cansancio?- Helga ensanchó los ojos y ladeó la cabeza…

-Si, algo así…- Explicó la rubia sonriendo con nostalgia….

-A comer señoritas…- La voz de Arnold desde la puerta, las puso alerta y ambas bajaron a la mesa…

**En la sala…**

-**Papá… Encontraron una ciudad antigua en Perú que data del tiempo de la conquista**….- Phil rodó los ojos, al escuchar el sonido del timbre y se detuvo en su explicación. Arnold le pidió que abriera la puerta, desde la cocina… Se paró con fastidio, y lo hizo….

-Si?...- Indagó con desgano…- Escucha amigo, si es por lo de la antena, la repararon la semana pasada…- El pelinegro rodó los ojos, ladeando la cabeza…

-En realidad, mi nombre es Harry… Me preguntaba si Stella está en casa….- Phil rodó los ojos gritando hacia las escaleras…

-**Un tal Larry te busca, hermanita!...-** Mencionó mirando al muchacho de arriba abajo… Harry sonrió con algo de nervios…

-Es Harry….- Corrigió Helga bajando las escaleras, y Phil levantó las manos…

-Si, si como sea…- Gruñó el adolescente, y se sentó frente a la televisión de nuevo…

Stella observó dudativo a su compañero, pero finalmente salió unos instantes afuera, para hablar con él…

Helga levantó un poco la cortina de la ventana y notó a su hija, siendo abrazada por su amigo… Sonrió de lado…

-Ya está la comida aquí, la trajeron hace un rato… Dónde está Stella?...- Indagó Arnold llamando a todos a la mesa… Helga sonrió de lado…

-Enseguida viene cabeza de balón…- Bromeó dándole un intenso beso y colgándose de su cuello… Arnold casi perdió el balance, y después de sorprenderse un poco, sonrió y la abrazó…

**Fin…**

_Hola… Bueno un pequeño fic de la vida de Arnold y Helga como padres… Unos muy buenos, por lo que veo! Jejeje… Nos vemos! Suerte!..._


	3. La fiesta de cumpleaños

En un sector un poco apartado de la fiesta infantil que se estaba celebrando, un par de niñas observaban al bebé de cabellos rubios que jugaba con bloques de colores.

-¿No te lo dije, Cindy?- Preguntó una niña rubia de una coleta alta, ojos azules y overol rojo.- Parece un viejo sin dientes. Tendrías que haberlo visto cuando llegó aquí por primera vez. Estaba todo arrugado.

La niña de cabellos oscuros asintió viendo como su amiga le quitaba el juguete que el bebé tenía en sus manos. La niña rubia se río con sorna al ver al pequeño con una cabeza algo ovalada, intentar tomar el juguete entre sus manos, sin mucho éxito.

-Y es mucho peor el otro pequeño engendro que lo acompaña siempre.- Dijo señalando a un bebé de tez oscura, cabellos rizados que se movía al son de la música de un pequeño piano miniatura. Su madre de rasgos asiáticos tomaba incontables fotos de la escena.

-Es como un perrito babeándose la mayor parte del día, y babeando cada cosa que toca. No puedo entender cómo mamá permitió que vinieran a MI fiesta, y aún más… Me obligó a disculparme cuando llamé bodoque con cabeza de zeppelín al enano intruso.- Dijo haciendo una mueca de desagrado, mirando de reojo a su pequeño primo a un lado. El bebé con cabeza ovalada, ojos azules y un bonete de cumpleaños en su cabeza, se río tirando el cabello de la niña rubia quien hizo una mueca de fastidio.

-¡Pienso que es adorable! ¡Es tan tierno!- Exclamó la niña de cabellos castaños, mirando al bebé de cabellos rubios llevarse un dedo a su boca.- ¡Es como jugar con muñecos de verdad!- Alentó maravillada observando al hermoso bebé rubio que continuaba jugando tranquilo a un lado.

La niña rubia no pudo controlar su fastidio.

-¿Tu también Cindy?- Inquirió mordaz - No, no son nada agradables. Eso dices ahora, pero espera a que tu mamá quiera uno también. TODA la atención se centrará en el bodoque oloriento y lo único que verás serán las pelusas debajo de la cama, porque es ahí donde te envían. El abuelo Bob se puso completamente gagá por este fenómeno solo porque es un _niño_. ¿Qué tiene de bueno? Oh si! Con la enorme cabeza que tiene este enano, tranquilamente de grande podrá trabajar en un circo.

La niña de cabellos castaños sonrió al escuchar esto.

-¿Pero no que era tu primo?

-¿Y eso qué tiene que ver?

-¿No vive contigo, o si?

-¡Claro que no! Tener que soportarlo en las reuniones familiares es más que suficiente.

Una sonrisa maléfica se formó en el rostro de la pequeña rubia.

-Al menos puedo disfrutar de momentos como este.- Sonrió complacida tomando una nariz de payaso y colocándosela al bebé que sonrió amigablemente al ver a las niñas reírse y burlarse de su condición.- Pequeño tonto…- Murmuró colocándole una peluca infantil de colores, y desparramando papelitos brillantes a su alrededor.

-Hey!- El sonido de unos pasos se acercó hacia ellos, y las niñas hicieron un gesto de alerta mirando a la mujer rubia que tenían en frente- ¿Qué están haciendo niñas?

La pequeña de cabello rizado y castaño sonrió saludándola.- Hola señora tía de Geraldine…- Dijo con una sonrisa, haciendo una mueca a su amiga.- Tengo que ir al baño.- Dijo tras salir corriendo.

La pequeña rubia se cruzó de brazos, imitando el gesto de la mujer que tenía en frente.

-Hola tía Helga…- Dijo con una sonrisa.- ¿Dónde está el regalo que me trajiste?

La mujer suspiró observando a su bebé hacer el intento de quitarse la nariz roja sin mucho éxito. Se aproximó a él con una sonrisa rostro, repleta de amor y paz. Le quitó la peluca, peinó sus cabellos suavemente y le quitó la nariz de payaso besando la suya, mientras hacía gestos para su hijo. La niña de cabello rubio hizo un gesto de desagrado.- Puaj!

-Geraldine… ¿Por qué Philly tenía esa nariz de payaso? ¡Y además está todo mojado!

La niña rodó los ojos.- ¿Quién? ¿Te refieres a esa cosa? Ja! Lo único que hace es comer, dormir y mojar los pañales. ¿Y todavía te extrañas?

Helga rodó los ojos- Me refiero al jugo de manzana que tiene en la ropa. Su biberón fue abierto.- Mencionó observando lo floja que estaba la rosca de la botella.- Y esa cosa tiene nombre. Es tu primo Philip.

La niña rodó los ojos- Philipo es un enano con fuerza. Seguramente tiró el jugo por todo el piso y se mojó el muy tonto.

-Geraldine…- Suspiró Helga por segunda vez, intentando ser lo más paciente posible. Aunque para ser honestos, estas escenas que incluían a su bebé, lograban llevarse toda su paciencia como por arte de magia.- Philly es muy pequeño como para abrir su propio biberón y colocarse esa nariz y peluca de payaso por sí mismo. Sin contar el desastre de papel picado que lo rodea.

-¿Muy pequeño?- Preguntó la niña sarcásticamente.- Fue lo suficientemente grande como para romper DOS de los juguetes que le presté. Por cierto, tía Helga me debes tres obsequios este año, contando los que rompió el enano _cabeza de balón_, destructor de propiedades.

_Cabeza de balón_… Esa había sido la gota que derramó el vaso.

-Geraldine, ve a disfrutar de tu fiesta con tus pequeños amigos.- Dijo alzando a su bebé en brazos.- Y dejen jugar a Phillip y James tranquilos, esa nariz de payaso irritó la nariz de Philly, su piel es muy delicada. Dejaré pasar por alto lo que sucedió, pero no vuelvas a llamar así a tu primo o hablaré con Olga.

La niña elevó las manos al cielo.

_-Su piel es muy delicada…_- Imitó con sorna.- _Suertudo cabeza de balón…-_Murmuró notando los ojos enormes y profundos de Helga sobre ella.

-Y esos juguetes que dices que mi Philly rompió, están hechos añicos. Solo una pequeña niña de _siete_ años, podría haberlos maltratado de esa forma.

La pequeña rubia hizo un gesto de indiferencia, y caminó a paso decidido hacia afuera.

Helga suspiró bajando la vista al bebé que mordía la manga de su vestido y miraba hacia donde se había ido su prima con ojos curiosos.

-Hola mi amor…- Susurró Helga encontrándose con unos ojos azules intensos y enormes que le devolvían la mirada- Sí, la tempestad Pataki ya se fue. ¿Tienes sed? ¿Te quitaron tu jugo, verdad? Mi pobre bebé… Debes estar sediento. -Inspeccionó al pequeño rubio que sonreía ampliamente y balbuceaba sin parar con emoción.- Eso mismo pensé yo. ¡Mira cómo dejaron tu nariz! Iremos a cambiarte esa ropa mojada, y vendrás a jugar con tus bloques cerca de la mesa, así podré vigilarte mejor. O mejor dicho vigilar mejor a Geraldine. Tendré que hablar con Olga al respecto…

Mientras tanto, un hombre de cabellos rubios, y cálidos ojos verdes se detuvo en seco al ser chocado por una pequeña niña de una coleta alta, y gesto exasperado. La menor levantó sus ojos y los posó en el hombre que la miraba con una sonrisa.

-¡Feliz cumpleaños Geraldine!

-¡Qué tienen de buenos!- Dijo con indiferencia, observando de arriba abajo al hombre que asintió señalando hacia una mesa repleta de paquetes de diferentes tamaños y colores.

-¿Sucedió algo?- Preguntó al notar el gesto de exasperación de la niña.- Trajimos el obsequió que querías, espero que te guste.- Comentó acostumbrado a oírla hablar sobre el regalo que tanto quería para su cumpleaños, una y otra vez.

-Lo sé, Alfred.- Dijo entregándole al hombre un biberón vacío.- ¡Ya era bastante malo tener que compartir a la tía Helga, y ahora llegó ese enano también!- Bufó exasperada señalando hacia la sala, mientras se perdía entre la multitud.- ¡Te odio! ¡Tú trajiste a ese pequeño enano cabeza de balón, igual a ti!- Exclamó sin dejar hablar al hombre que suspiró ladeando la cabeza con algo de nostalgia, y se aproximó a una mesa, cargando el biberón con jugo de manzana.

Helga meció cariñosamente al pequeño bebé en brazos, y tarareó suavemente dirigiéndose hacia a una ventana para observar en la luz, la nariz de su hijo quien sonrió al mirar a quien se aproximaba detrás de su hombro.

-Solo está un poco enrojecida. En menos de 5 minutos pasará, no tienes de qué preocuparte.- Mencionó notando la sonrisa del bebé.- Hola Phil, ¿has estado divirtiéndote?

La rubia hizo un gesto de sorpresa poniéndose rígida, al escuchar esa voz, miró de reojo al hombre rubio que sonreía ampliamente con un gesto divertido observándola.

La rubia le dio un beso a su bebé en el rostro y se encogió de hombros.

-Solo enrojecida esta vez.- Dijo severa.- Se han divertido a sus expensas. Es muy pequeño para ese tipo de bromas. Y de ninguna forma será el hazme reír de Geraldine y de esos niños…- Quitó los pequeños papeles de colores de la ropa de su bebé.

-¿Así que fue la mini Helga, otra vez?- Preguntó con una sonrisa.- Me recuerda tanto a ti…

La rubia hizo un gesto asintiendo.

-Ahora entiendo a qué se refería recién cuando la vi. Sabes, me dijo que ya era malo tener que compartirte conmigo, y ahora también tendría que hacerlo con Phil.- Dijo el hombre extendiéndole el biberón a su hijo quién se lo llevó a la boca, mientras Helga tomaba una pequeña playera infantil de su bolso de maternidad, para cambiarle la ropa a su bebé.- Me culpa de haberlo traído…

Helga dibujó un gesto divertido.

-Y en gran parte es tu culpa, Arnoldo. Pero no la de Phil. Rompió tres de sus juguetes y lo culpó de destructor de propiedades. Ya hablaré con su madre al respecto. Y además, continúa molestándolo.

El rubio sonrió.

-Geraldine es una todavía una niña, y está celosa. Antes toda la atención de tu familia recaía en ella, y ahora está acostumbrándose a compartirla con alguien más.- Dijo el rubio notando como Helga a penas y le prestaba atención. La rubia estaba sonriendo perdidamente viendo a su hijo jugar.- Y sabes, te quiere tanto que le cuesta compartirte, y créeme que ambos la entendemos… -Mencionó el hombre abrazando a la mujer que acariciaba tiernamente a su hijo en brazos. Helga sonrió recostando su cabeza contra la de él mientras se sentaban en un sofá.- Nunca le caí bien, y ahora que Phil llegó, prácticamente me odia.

-No te odia… Lo que pasa, es que toda la vida tuvo que verte llevarme lejos, y cree que tú eres el culpable de que yo no viva con ella. Yo también la adoro, pero no me gusta que se burle de Philly, y que lo culpe de lo que hace.

-¿No te parece una ironía del destino, Pataki?- Preguntó el hombre trayéndola más contra él, y susurrando en su oreja.- Sabes, incluso hasta creo que eres un poco hipócrita al respecto.

-¿Hipócrita?- Preguntó la rubia con curiosidad.

-Siempre te burlaste de mí desde niños, y todavía lo sigues haciendo. Con tus tantas bromas, tus comentarios sarcásticos, tus apodos. Y ahora tuviste un pequeño niño con cabeza de balón.- Comentó el hombre juguetonamente con ese punto que sabía que lograba hacerla exasperar.

Helga se puso de pie, depositó a su pequeño en la alfombra, y con una sonrisa que expresaba dulzura exclamó.

-¡Aquí tienes Arnoldo!- Dijo dándole un pequeño golpe en el hombro, para que notara su disconformidad.- No te atrevas a ponerle apodos a mi bebé.

-¡Ouch!- Exclamó el hombre fingiendo malestar y sonriendo por el pequeño golpe en el hombro.

-La vieja Betsy aún tiene su toque y aún así tienes suerte de que la maternidad me haya ablandado.- Mencionó moviendo la muñeca.- Además, Philly es un caso completamente diferente.

-¿Diferente cómo?-

-Tú siempre fuiste un santurrón aburrido, torpe y algo tonto que vivía en las nubes.- Mencionó cruzándose de brazos, con sorna.- En cambio Philly simplemente es muy tranquilo. Y con lo que a mí respecta, no lo llamarán de otra forma que no sea por su nombre. O algún sobrenombre cariñoso.

Arnold rodó los ojos, atrapándola en un rápido movimiento con firmeza. La rubia amplió los ojos temblando sorprendida, pero acostumbrada a esa forma de jugar entre ellos.

-Yo si fuera tú, cuidaría esa gran boca que tienes.- Dijo con su tan conocida mirada de medio párpado, a la cara casi diabólica de Helga.- O tendré que demostrarte que no soy ningún aburrido, como dices, y mucho menos un _santo_.- Mencionó volteándola para abrazarla con fuerza por detrás. La rubia solo se río con maldad y le acarició la barbilla apartándolo.- Esto es una fiesta infantil, recuérdalo, tigre.- Se apartó para seguir a Phil que se iba gateando en dirección al jardín. Pero el bebé era rápido, y Arnold lo siguió por la otra puerta para atraparlo. El rubio sonrió interponiéndose en su camino, y alzándolo muy a su pesar.

-Es muy rápido…- Dijo su padre, dándole un beso.

-No quiero imaginar cuando camine. Tendremos mucho trabajo.

-Respecto a lo que mencionaste sobre los apodos…- Helga rodó los ojos.- Sabes que será inevitable, ¿no? Aunque seas una sobreprotectora.

-Al grano, Arnold.

-Me refiero a que no podrás protegerlo de todo. Algún día tendrá que enfrentar al mundo por sí solo. Tendrá sus propios problemas, niños que no le agradarán y lo molestarán, eventualmente una chica le romperán el corazón, etc. Son lecciones que tiene que aprender.

Helga suspiró.

-Sí, lo sé. Pero mientras tenga a su madre, todo eso podrá evitarse si yo estoy aquí.- Dijo la rubia con una sonrisa, y Arnold la miró con pesadez.

-Helga…

-¿Qué?- Preguntó con un tonito inocente.

-No me digas. Jugará con los niños del vecindario y cuando ocurra alguna pelea, ¿saldrá su madre con ruleros y la escoba para defenderlo?

-¡Hey!- Mencionó Helga con un tono molesto.- ¡Me describes como una vieja entrometida!

-Bueno, así es como lo sugieres.

-Es solo que… Philly es lo más importante. Nunca seré la misma después de él y todo es gracias a ti Arnold. Fue por ti, que me animé a tener hijos.

El rubio asintió con una amplia sonrisa aproximándose a ella.

-Sí, es lo mejor que nos ha pasado. Tú eres la única mujer con la que quiero tener hijos, lo sabes. Pero aún así, tienes que dejarlo experimentar de apoco e intervenir cuando sea necesario.

Mientras ambos rubios se daban un beso, el bebé comenzó a llorar. Y no era por otra razón, si no que afuera todos los niños corrían y jugaban aproximándose a la mesa donde el pastel de cumpleaños iba a ser rebanado.

Helga se apuró a consolarlo.- Tiene ese espíritu tuyo de aventura, _cabeza de balón_.- Mencionó con una sonrisa, mientras Arnold asentía rodando los ojos, y sonriendo sin poder evitarlo.

-Lo acercaré a la mesa.- Dijo el rubio tomando con firmeza a su hijo en brazos.- Vamos Phil. Tu prima soplará las velas y no querrás perdértelo.

Mientras tanto, Helga se aproximó a la pequeña Geraldine que ya estaba con su madre y su padre frente al pastel, y la acarició mientras la niña devolvía el gesto con una sonrisa.

-Feliz cumpleaños, Geraldine. Tu tía Helga siempre te querrá, no importa lo que suceda. Y nunca te querré menos, por ser mamá de Phil. Tu espacio nunca lo ocupará nadie.

La pequeña asintió, soplando las velas.

**Fin.**

**.… **

Hola. ¿Cómo han estado? Hace mucho tiempo que no escribía nada… Y esto salió de una idea que andaba flotando en mi cabeza. Me imaginaba cómo serían nuestros rubios favoritos como padres, y después de todo lo que atravesaron en su niñez, al tener un hijo o se repite la misma historia, o se busca algo diferente. Creo que eso es lo que pasa con Helga, por consecuencia es sobreprotectora. Lamento si salió algo melosa, pero supongo que cuando uno tiene un hijo, descubre que nada importa realmente, solo el amor.

Gracias a todos los que siguen mis historias y me dan ánimos para continuarlas. No puedo prometerles nada, porque cómo dije hace mucho tiempo que no escribo y la verdad ya no me acuerdo en qué andaba. Pero intentaré concluir con "Al diablo el amor!" y es muy probable que me retire como escritora, ya que no hay más ideas para aportar y se ha vuelto algo repetitivo. Nos leemos pronto.


	4. Zopenco manipulable

En el fondo siempre lo supo. Sabía que Arnold no tenía ni un poco de carácter cuando se trataba de estos asuntos. Siempre dejándola sola, incluso en momentos como estos. ¿Y todo por qué? Porque nunca pudo notar cuando una cara bonita estaba manipulándolo. Y con los años, se había vuelto mucho más tonto influenciable desde que llegó ella. Simplemente la veía caminar, y se derretía en el acto sin siquiera poder controlarlo, era casi automático. Bastaba que moviera su pequeño dedo, para tener al torpe y despistado cabeza de balón comiendo de su mano. A través de los años, podía haberle dejado pasar muchas cosas, porque aunque su corazón hubiera hecho el esfuerzo más de mil veces, seguía queriéndolo por ser un cretino soñador, sin un poco de atención a detalles importantes, y lo que es peor, ser tan noble y dulce cuando se trataba de ella… Verlo cómo la trataba, cómo no podía tolerar verla hacer una mueca de desagrado y enseguida cargarla en sus brazos, y mecerla para que su enojo pasara y volviera a prestar esa enorme sonrisa entre traviesa e ingenua. Porque todavía era una pequeña. Su pequeña.

-Stella… ven aquí.- La llamó escuchándola alejarse rápidamente mientras se tambaleaba por los rincones de la casa. Sabía muy bien que su pequeño ángel tenía una dirección y que iba en busca de alguien en particular.

-Waaaaaa…- La escuchó llorar a los gritos, como si hubiera sido un regaño que la hubiera marcado de por vida.

-Stella…- Suspiró armándose de paciencia.- Lo que es de tu hermano, es de tu hermano. No puedes arrebatarle sus cosas, y menos cuando las está usando, ¿de acuerdo?

Pero la bebé de dos pequeñas coletas, cabello suave de pelusa, ojos enormes de color verde esmeralda solo dibujó una expresión de enojo, y se dirigió a la sala.

-¿Qué sucede princesa?

Y no tenía que escucharlo dos veces para saber lo que había ocurrido. Prácticamente de un salto Arnold se había levantado del sofá donde se encontraba muy tranquilo mirando las noticias. La pequeña dio un brinco, y se aferró a sus brazos.

-¿Qué pasó? ¿Por qué llora mi bebé?- Preguntaba mientras su perdición rubia continuaba llorando… o al menos gritando desconsoladamente. No había lágrimas en sus ojos, solo un ceño fruncido y una expresión de rabia hacia su madre. La miraba de arriba abajo como si fuera una traidora.

Las palabras que pronunció eran incomprensibles, solo apuntó con su pequeño dedo y se acurrucó más entre los brazos de su padre, comenzando a calmarse poco a poco.

Fue cuando Arnold levantó sus enormes orbes, y la miró fijamente.

-¿Qué sucedió?- Preguntó acariciando a su pequeña que jugaba con el cabello de su padre como quería.

Emitió un hondo suspiro dándose por vencida. No había remedio. Arnold jamás tendría la fuerza suficiente para negarle su atención a Stella.

-Phil estaba jugando con su pelota, muy tranquilo en su cuarto junto a ese bolsa de pulgas que trajiste a la casa.- Explicó la mujer de cabello rubio mientras observaba como Stella la miraba de reojo con recelo.

Arnold sonrió.

-Entonces si te agrada nuestra nueva mascota.- Inquirió mirándola con diversión.- De lo contrario no lo llamarías de esa forma, mi querida _Geraldine_…

-¡Arnold!- Exclamó con una mueca de desagrado, escuchando como Stella sonreía divertida por verla enfadarse, aunque no entendiera por qué lo hacía.- Si te refieres a que tendré que lidiar con los desastres que haga ese animal, sin contar con que seguramente seré yo la perdedora que termine alimentándolo, bañándolo y cuidando de esa alfombra con cuatro patas… No, no me agrada. Ya habíamos discutido sobre esto.

El rubio rodó los ojos.

-¡Vamos Helga!... Él único que se ha levantado por la noche para que Tobby de su paseo antes de dormir, fui yo.

La rubia ladeó la cabeza.

-Esa es otra discusión muy diferente que tendremos más tarde, Arnoldo. Ahora estoy intentando entender por qué siempre tengo que ser la mala de la película.

-Eso no es cierto…- Negó el rubio, mientras Stella se bajaba del sofá y comenzaba a caminar alrededor.- Si el perro es de ambos, Phil puede jugar primero, y luego deberías haber dejado que Stella…

-Fue lo que intenté.- Dijo la rubia asintiendo.- Pero TU hija estaba llorando, porque la regañé cuando le quitó la pelota a su hermano y se la aventó por la cabeza.

Stella elevó sus ojos, y Helga sonrió de lado.

-Así es, estoy hablando de ti, pequeña traviesa. Y si tu padre sigue consintiéndote cada vez que haces algo incorrecto, te volverás una pequeña niña caprichosa y luego será difícil remediar eso.

Arnold solo observó como Stella lo tomaba de la mano y lo hacía ponerse de pie para que la acompañara a caminar.

-¿Ves lo que digo, Tarzán? Nunca tienes fuerza de voluntad cuando se trata de Stella.

Arnold ladeó la cabeza tomándola en sus brazos, mientras sonreía cálidamente al verla hablar o intentar hacerlo.

-Tienes razón, debería ser más estricto con ella. Supongo que no puedo evitarlo. Es tan parecida a ti, que yo…

-¡Oh no! ¡Ni siquiera lo intentes!… Yo nunca tuve ese pequeño y sutil toque mágico casi manipulador, para hacerte actuar a mi antojo.

El rubio sonrió acercándose a ella, con Stella en brazos.

-Nunca pude estar demasiado tiempo enojado contigo y lo sabes. Siempre he estado perdido cuando se trata de tu causa.

Helga sonrió esperando el ansiado beso, cuando un pequeño grito de diversión resonó en los oídos de ambos. Stella reía sin parar, por lo que había hecho. Tenía una expresión de gozo, por la travesura que pronto cambió a una dulce sonrisa mientras tiraba de las orejas de Arnold.

El rubio sonrió asintiendo.

-Stella… Cuando Phil termine de jugar con Tobby, tú podrás hacerlo, lo prometo.

Helga sonrió tomando en brazos a su pequeña, que había dibujado un pequeño puchero cruzándose de brazos indignada por la situación.

-Creo que tiene ese humor, porque ya es hora de su siesta.- Dijo la rubia mientras llevaba a su pequeña bebé irresistible lejos de su padre antes de que este cambiara de opinión y sucumbiera a sus caprichos.

**Fin.**

Hola… Espero que les haya gustado el capítulo. Escuché a varias veces a las fans de Hey Arnold!, quejarse al ver como Arnold podía ser manipulado fácilmente por un rostro bonito. Sin embargo, Arnold jamás se enfada demasiado tiempo con Helga, y muestra un sentimiento de tolerancia hacia ella y sus modos. Supongo que su propia hija no sería la excepción… jajaja! Saludos!


End file.
